Safe and Sound
by degrangefoy
Summary: Di saat kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta, datang lah perang yang tengah melanda di depan mata mereka... RnR? Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : JK. Rowling.**

**Thanks yang udah review fic ku yang sebelumnya :D Makasih banyak! xD Review-review kalian bikin saya semangat buat fic Dramione lagi dan tidak pantang menyerah untuk meramekan fic-fic Dramione di Harry Potter Archive :D Maaf saya sudah melanggar peraturan karena udah buat songfic… Tapi, gak apa-apa kan yah? Hahaha #ditabok. RnR, please? :) **

I remember tears streaming down your face.  
>When I said, I'll never let you go.<p>

Aku mengingat bagaimana air matamu mengalir perlahan-lahan membasahi wajahmu. Wajah rupawan yang terpahat sempurna. Iris kelabu yang menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Seolah menusuk kedua mataku yang mencoba untuk meyakinkanku. Untuk melukiskan bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu. Kau lemah, kau tak berdaya. Kau sedang membutuhkan seseorang. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang menemanimu atau mendengarkan isi hatimu. Aku masih mengingat saat pertama kalinya kau memandangku. Sorot mata yang belum pernah ku lihat. Kau terlihat berbeda, jika mengingat dulu kau hanya memandangku rendah dan tidak ada apa-apanya… Kau tahu, kau berbeda. Aku seperti melihat sosok malaikat tanpa sayap mendatangiku – mengajakku kesebuah tempat tak berpenghuni. Dan saat itu lah aku tahu jika kau sedang menangisi dirimu sendiri.

Aku berbisik tepat di telingamu, untuk tidak membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan tetap disini. Menemanimu kapanpun kau membutuhkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersedih ataupun menghapus senyuman itu. Senyuman tulusmu saat kau melihatku. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu. Tetap memandangi dua kelabu yang tercipta sempurna di matamu, tidak peduli waktu berhenti untuk memisahkan kita berdua. Tidak peduli jika takdirku bukanlah bersamamu, Sayang.

Aku akan tetap disini. Ingat itu.

When all those shadows almost killed your light.  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone.<p>

Bayangan tidak akan mampu menghilangkan sinarmu. Dua kelabu yang menatapku saat itu. Aku tidak peduli kelamnya sinar kelabu itu. Aku hanya melihat satu sinarmu yang kupecaya. Membuat seukir senyuman terlukis di wajahku. Aku tidak akan berhenti untuk percaya jika kau adalah penerang di kehidupanku. Kau membuatku percaya jika tidak selamanya kegelapan akan terus merasuki jiwamu. Karena, suatu hari nanti di kehidupanmu, kau akan menemukan satu titik penerang di kehidupanmu. Dia akan membuatmu bahagia. Merasakan indahnya jika saja kau mau melepaskan masa lalumu. Jika saja kau tidak terus bersedih hanya karena perasaanmu yang terluka. Jika saja kau mau berkeinginan untuk kembali bangkit dan melihat sinar matahari yang tengah tersenyum padamu saat itu. Kau lah yang membuatku mengerti jika aku masih memiliki kehidupan yang harus aku jalani. Tidak ada jalan buntu untuk meneruskan kebahagiaanmu.

Aku mengingat saat kau mengucapkan untuk tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. Tenang, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Meskipun, sesuatu yang terjadi di antara kita, aku tidak akan melepas tanganmu. Hanya kedua tanganmu yang selama ini masih mendekapku. Aku tidak peduli begitu dinginnya tanganmu yang mencoba untuk menghangatkanku. Kau selalu bilang, jika kau tak mampu menghangatkanku karena dirimu sendiri. Kau terlahir sebagai pemuda yang berhati dingin… Jangan, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Kau sudah cukup menghangatkanku dengan pelukanmu yang selalu menyelimuti malamku.

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight.

Tapi, semuanya hancur, Sayang. Malam ini semuanya akan berakhir. Malam ini akan pergi untuk selamanya. Semuanya yang kita lewati akan berakhir. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir di mana aku kini sedang tersenyum memandangi dua kelabu yang sedang mengikuti arah kedua mataku. Kau mencoba untuk membuat pikiranku tenang. Tapi, aku tidak mampu untuk menyembunyi rasa takut itu di kedua matamu, Sayang. Jangan pernah lepaskan tanganmu jika mentari akan tiba pada waktunya.

Tetaplah bersamaku.

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<p>

Kau ucapkan, tutup matamu untuk saat ini. Aku menurutinya meski, aku masih ingin memandangi kedua matamu itu. Tapi, aku tahu, kau membuatku untuk tidak takut. Kau kembali menggambarkan dimana dulu kita berada di sebuah hutan. Dimana kau membelai tanganku yang terluka akan duri mawar yang kau berikan. Kau mengecup tanganku dengan lembut. Menyatakan perasaanmu selama ini. Menyatakan jika kau menginginkanku untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Menyatakan jika aku telah lama mencuri hatimu. Menyatakan jika separuh milikmu adalah milikku. Menyatakan jika kau hanya mencintaiku dan berjanji tidak akan menyakitiku seperti pemuda itu menyakitiku.

You'll be alright.

No one can hurt you now.

Aku selalu membisikkan sesuatu kepadamu, jika kau akan baik-baik saja. Ini semua bukan salahmu. Mereka hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana posisimu saat itu. Mereka sudah lama menganggapmu sebagai musuh tanpa menyadari bagaimana posismu saat itu. Mereka selalu mencoba untuk menjauhiku darimu. Tapi, aku tetap bersikeras untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu, jika aku telah berjanji. Aku rela, jika mereka membenciku. Aku rela, jika mereka memandangku sebelah mata. Aku rela, jika mereka tidak lagi menanggapku sebagai sahabat.

Aku hanya tidak ingin seseorang menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu berada di sini hanya untukmu.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Kau tahu, Sayang, kita akan selamat. Kita tetap bersama. Tidak ada satupun yang mampu memisahkanku denganmu. Kita akan selamat selamanya. Setelah, semua ini terjadi, aku masih mengingat jika kau berjanji kita berdua akan pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini. Dimana kita akan hidup selamanya berdua tanpa beban yang berada di punggung kita lagi. Hanya kau dan aku di sebuah tempat yang terpencil namun, sanggup membuat kita bahagia. Sanggup membuat kita melupakan masa lalu yang pernah kita alami. Sanggup membuat kita bahagia selamanya dan membentuk keluarga baru tanpa seseorangpun yang merusaknya

Aku tidak sabar dimana nantinya aku dan kau akan bertukar janji setia. Dimana kau dan aku akan memasangkan sepasang cincin sederhana di jari manis kita berdua. Dimana kau akan melepaskan kain tudung putih di atas kepalaku. Dimana nantinya kedua mata kita berdua akan bertemu lagi. Dimana aku akan melihat senyummu yang bahagia. Dimana nantinya kau akan menciumku dengan lembut dan berakhir dengan menggendongku di sebuah pondok yang nantinya adalah rumah kita berdua.

Kau mungkin akan tertawa mendengarkan apa yang ku ceritakan tentang ini. Aku memang seperti anak kecil yang masih membayangkan bagaimana nantinya aku akan berjalan di sebuah jalan sepetak yang panjang dengan membawa buket bunga yang tampak indah di kedua tanganku menuju pangeran tampan yang sedang menungguku di sebuah altar bersama kuda putihnya. Aku tidak mengelak jika aku masih menyukai cerita itu. Berawal dari kesedihan namun, berakhir dengan kebahagiaan. Aku menginginkan jalan cerita hidupku akan berakhir seperti itu bersamamu, Sayang. Setelah apa yang aku lewati, aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku bukan gadis lain. Aku tahu, jika itu terdengar egois. Tapi, biarlah aku memimpikannya sendiri di tengah perang yang sedang melanda tepat di depan mata kita berdua.

Don't you dare look out your window.

Darling everything's on fire.

Jangan berani untuk melihat keluar jendelamu. Semuanya gelap dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menerobos keluar jendela yang tengah terbuka lebar itu. Kau berbahaya di luar sana. Kita aman di sini. Semuanya terbakar penuh sesak. Tak ada celah sempit yang menginginkan kita keluar. Semuanya hanyalah jilatan api yang semakin berkobar penuh khasrat di luar sana. Mereka akan membunuhmu. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok orang gila yang menginginkan kita berpisah. Jangan pernah terbawa emosimu kepada mereka, Sayang. Kau tak perlu keluar dari Manor ini, demi kita berdua. Kau sudah cukup menjadi pelindungku sampai saat ini. Kau tak perlu keluar. Aku tak ingin kau kehilangan emosi. Aku tak ingin melihatmu yang dulu saat kau menjadi pengikut-Nya. Saat kau masih membunuh... Aku tidak ingin lagi menyaksikannya.

Aku juga tidak percaya pada apa yang mereka perbuat. Mereka mencoba membakar semua kenangan kita berdua. Mereka ingin kau keluar dan melawan mereka hanya karena aku. Biarlah aku yang menanggung semuanya. Aku lah yang bersikap egois untuk hidup denganmu. Aku lah yang memutuskan untuk tidak bersama mereka lagi, meskipun aku menyesalinya. Kau tak perlu berpikir jika kau lah yang merebut kebahagiaan ku dari mereka. Ini adalah pilihanku. Aku berhak melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Dan di saat ini lah kau ada bersamaku sekarang.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
>Hold onto this lullaby.<p>

Aku tahu jika di balik pintu ini sedang terjadi sebuah perang yang semakin mengamuk tak terelakkan. Sinar-sinar hijau seolah menembus tubuh mereka yang tak berdosa. Memberikan suara teriakan yang samar-samar menembus kabut gelap dari mulut mereka. Merasakan rasa sakit yang perlahan-lahan merayapi tubuh mereka. Mengambil segala belenggu kebahagian dari kehidupan mereka tanpa tersisa. Merebut jiwa mereka dengan paksa. Sedangkan, mereka dengan balutan jubah gelap tengah tertawa merasakan rasa sakit yang mereka bisikkan.

Teruskanlah nina bobo yang tengah kau senandungkan di telingaku. Buatlah aku melupakan apa yang tengah aku lalui hanya untuk malam ini saja. Buatlah aku merasakan seperti tidak terbebani oleh semua ini. Buatlah aku untuk terus menatapmu tanpa menutup kelopak mataku. Buatlah aku untuk terus membelai kulitmu yang halus seperti bulu. Buatlah aku untuk mengingat rambut platinum milikmu yang tengah tertimpa oleh sinar rembulan dari balik jendela kamarmu. Aku mohon… Hanya untuk malam ini saja sebelum kita berpisah nantinya.

Even when the music's gone.

Bahkan jika musik ini akan berhenti dan pergi seperti hembusan angin yang biasanya menerpa kulit mu yang pucat… Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
